It is known to slice a loaf with a blade wherein slices are dropped to a moving output conveyor located below the blade such that slices can be shingled in the longitudinal direction. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,463. It is also known that an output conveyor below the blade can be shifted laterally to accomplish a laterally shingled draft. Such an arrangement is disclosed in EP 0634325B1.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be advantageous to provide a system that could be used to slice and shingle a loaf, the loaf having an oblong or rectangular cross section with a predominant dimension, along an axis of the predominant dimension, wherein opposite long sides of the loaf, corresponding to the predominant dimension, are engaged by the conveyors of the loaf feed. The inventors have recognized that this results in a more compact packaging arrangement for a shingled draft while ensuring a more effective gripping and driving of the loaf by the conveyors of the loaf feed during slicing.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a control system that allows for a predetermined draft width to be maintained, despite variation in the lateral dimension of the loaf being cut.